Dowager Hatt
|creator(s)= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |uk/us_voice_actor=Keith Wickham |gender=Female |country_of_origin=The Mainland |affiliation=North Western Railway |occupation=Singer , railway controller |children= * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt |relative(s)= * Stephen and Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt }} Dowager Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt's elderly mother. Biography ''Thomas & Friends In her first visit to Sodor, Thomas was charged with bringing her to Kirk Ronan, where Gordon would then take her on a VIP tour. She later visited Sodor several times, including once to celebrate her birthday. During her youth, she used to be a very good opera singer, though her son does not like hearing it. She owns a Dalmatian, which she renamed "Gremlin" after her adventure with Gordon's "gremlins". In the Driver Perkins segments of the Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD it is revealed that she also has a parrot named Beaky. As of the CGI Series, Dowager Hatt appears to live near Maithwaite. She later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon and became cross when Sir Topham Hatt failed to show up for a lunch date, and went out to find him on board Thomas. When her son caught a cold, Dowager Hatt forced him to stay home and ran the railway in his place. Confusion and delay quickly ensured, however, when she forced the engines to perform trivial tasks for her, such as sending Thomas to collect a new hat for her from the docks, and gave engines tasks unsuited to their abilities, such as having Percy pull the Express. When Emily pointed this out to her, she was saddened that she had failed her son. Fortunately, by working together, Dowager Hatt and Emily were able to get the railway back on track by the time Sir Topham returned that evening. Personality Dowager Hatt is a bit of a thrill-seeker, a big opera singer and hates going slow and resting. She loves her son, Sir Topham, and much like him, she does not stand any nonsense, and is shown to be stern with him when he does not do what she tells him to do just as he is stern with his engines, even though he is an adult. Attire Dowager Hatt usually wears a green dress and a green hat, with a gold band and a red flower on it. During the winter she wears a purple dress and purple hat with a lighter purple flower on it. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2008 - Percy and the Left Luggage (speaks in speech bubble only; mistaken for Lady Hatt) * 2010 - Percy's Parcel (speaks in speech bubble only) * 2011 - Jitters and Japes and Gordon and Ferdinand (does not speak) * 2012 - Edward the Hero (cameo; mistaken for Lady Hatt), Where's That Bus?, Wonky Whistle (cameo), Express Coming Through! and Up, Up and Away! (does not speak) * 2013 - Happy Birthday, Sir! (cameo) and The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 662) * 2014 - Whistle-Stop Tour (mentioned) Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; thirteenth season onwards) * Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifth season only) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; thirteenth season onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Lena Meieran (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons, excluding Day of the Diesels) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels only) * Talya Barkay (Israel; fifteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; ninth season onwards) * Loretta Santini (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * Her title, Dowager, means someone who is a widow with a noble title so this means that her husband is deceased. * Dowager Hatt's appearance has changed over the course of the television series. ** Season 12: *** Her eye color changed from brown to blue. *** She appears to have lost a significant amount of weight. ** Season 18: *** Her wrinkles become more prominent. *** Her skin becomes paler. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL (with Mrs. Kyndley; discontinued) pl:Pelagia Szyneczka he:דאווג'ר האט es:Dowager Hatt Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters